


Пять причин (и ещё одна)

by Evichii



Series: О подведённых глазах и плохой поэзии [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slice of Life, Smut, goth AU, wet dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Добрый день, редакция газеты «Гарнизонский вестник», не могли бы вы пройти опрос?
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lotor
Series: О подведённых глазах и плохой поэзии [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975270





	1. Первая причина

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Приквел к Шейтовому «Восемь минут до».
> 
>  **Посвящение:**  
>  Для восхитительного _Rebirth_ ❤
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8860892)

Брови у Широ нахмурены, сведены к переносице так, что появляется глубокая морщинка. Губы поджаты, а руки — настоящая и механическая — скрещены под накачанной грудью. Довольно скверные звоночки. Чего уж там, самые настоящие колокола, и Мэтт игнорирует их с восхищающей стойкостью.

— Ты шутишь, должно быть.

— Не-а. Широ, ты послушай только!

— Всевышний.

Он потирает висок пальцами. Когда Широ в _своём_ прикиде, с цепями, затянутый в кожу, увешанный перстнями и с этой сногсшибательной подводкой, выглядит эффектно и даже пугающе. Сейчас Широ в цивиле: ужасной белой рубашке и вязаном джемпере, так что Мэтт не тронут, нисколько. Сделав вид, что не заметил демонстративной незаинтересованности, он продолжает листать форум в поисках.

— Нашёл! Во, чисто зацени:

_«…и в необъятной смерти черноте  
подобно звёздам души догорают.  
кометой рассыпаясь в бытие  
я чувствую, как тленно угасаю»._

Тело горит, во рту сухо, как в пустыне. Мэтт ещё не зачитывал этот стих прежде вот так, вслух. Слова срываются с кончика языка, тонут в пенке латте, и это совсем не то, чего они заслужили. Ему так стыдно, боже. Нужен оратор получше. Кто-то, кто не будет хрипеть, и кому джинсы не будут пережимать стояк.

— Метафоры про космос, ну конечно. Я должен был понять сразу.

— Это не просто «метафоры про космос», — оскорбляется Мэтт, — это — шедевр, чтобы ты знал.

— В любом случае, ты не знаешь автора. Ник не считается.

Мэтт не хотел, правда, но губы сами собой медленно расползаются в улыбке. Недоверие на лице Широ сменяется ужасом, а затем осуждением.

— Ты всего два месяца админишь сайт колледжа.

— Какой смысл в служебном положении, если им нельзя пользоваться? Не будь занудой.

— Мэтт.

— Не все тут качки-переростки с харизмой. Это тебе чтобы кого-то склеить достаточно драматично взмахнуть полами плаща и сказать этим своим сексуальным голосом что-то типа: «огоньку не найдётся?». В моём случае нужно, ну, знаешь. Прилагать усилия.

— Во-первых, на такое никто не клюнет, во-вторых, не прибедняйся, тебя все обожают.

— Ав, спасибо, сладкий, но моё сердечко уже занято, — Мэтт нажимает Широ на кончик носа. Он позволяет себе это только потому что они сейчас в кафетерии, вокруг полно свидетелей, а значит, Широ не убьёт его на месте. — Заодно сейчас узнаем, кем именно.

— Подожди, что?

— Да-да-да, я взломал ноут автора. Можешь вызвать полицию, но дай мне пару минут, окей? Моя муза где-то здесь, и сейчас…

Выдохнув, Мэтт клацает клавишей, тем самым отправляя девайс музы в перезагрузку.  
Секундой позже через два столика от них слышится восклицание на немецком — Мэтт уверен, что это что-то нецензурное.  
Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, и пропадает.

У его музы точёный профиль. Высокий лоб, идеальной формы брови и острый нос. Смуглая кожа контрастирует с белоснежными волосами, ниспадающими на плечо свободной косой. Длинные пальцы обречённо захлопывают ноутбук, подхватывают стакан и подносят его к тонким губам — неторопливо, возможно, излишне пафосно. В этом есть что-то аристократичное.  
И, конечно, эротичное.

— Так, всё, я пошёл знакомиться.

Широ успевает схватить его за локоть, так что Мэтт приземляется обратно.

— Послушай меня.

— Не буду.

— Мэтт, он парень.

Приглядевшись, Мэтт замечает кадык и мужские туфли навскидку размера сорок четвёртого.  
В ответ он пожимает плечами.

— Так даже лучше.

— Мэттью!

С трудом, но ему всё же удаётся вывернуться из цепкой хватки Широ.  
Спокойно, Мэтт.  
Ты справишься.

Прежде, чем подойти к столику, он приглаживает волосы, поправляет очки и рубашку, а ещё выхватывает из открытого рюкзака Широ блокнот.

— Добрый день, редакция газеты «Гарнизонский вестник», не могли бы вы пройти опрос?

Можно услышать, как Широ пробивает лицо ладонью, но Мэтт предпочитает сосредоточиться на образе музы. Муза же оценивающе смеряет его взглядом, вскидывает бровь и недовольно поджимает губы. Впрочем, поучаствовать соглашается.

— Отлично, — Мэтт падает на стул напротив, при этом едва не запутавшись в нём ногами. — Тогда начнём. Для проформы: имя и факультет?

— Лотор, филологический.

Муза обзаводится именем и корпусом, в котором чаще всего появляется. Мэтт же едва не взлетает к потолку на крыльях любви, преисполненный счастьем.  
Теперь пора пустить в ход всё своё обаяние и остроумие.

— Отлично, теперь сами вопросы: чёрный, белый или синий?

— Эм. Белый?

— Супер. Идём дальше: полночный, сапфировый или ледяной?

— Полночный.

— И последний: белый или полночный?

Лотор размышляет долгие секунды. Прикладывает сжатую в кулак руку к губам, и Мэтту тяжело держать лицо. Так хочется податься вперёд, поймать запястье, отвести его в сторону, прижаться губами к губам, смешать на языке латте с крепким чёрным, запах которого не спутаешь с другим. Он бы всё за это отдал.  
Однако Мэтт сидит на месте. Терпеливо ждёт, свободной рукой прихватывает джинсы у колена в попытке унять дрожь и чувство эйфории.  
Дело может выгореть, если он будет сдержаннее.

— Пожалуй, всё же белый. Так, что всё это значит?

Мэтт хмыкает, с умным видом листает страницы — позволяет себе улыбку, заметив, как Лотор приподнял подбородок в попытке подсмотреть записи. Решив, что хватит, он откладывает блокнот в сторону.

— Исходя из ответов, могу утверждать, что ты — сахарная булочка.

Слышен удар. Если бы Мэтт не был занят любованием, то безошибочно опознал бы в нём удар лба Широ об стол.  
Лицо Лотора вытягивается. Он часто моргает, длинные ресницы делают взмах за взмахом.

— Подожди. Это такой подкат был? Серьёзно?

— Ага, — Мэтт уверен, что светится, — как насчёт встретиться вечером? Типа там, ты, я, луна, потом — моя постель, м?

— …боюсь, у тебя диабет.

Теперь очередь Мэтта удивляться.

— Что, прости?

— Говорю, иди нахрен с такими подкатами, недоумок. — Лотор поднимается с места, подхватив свой ноутбук, прижимает его к груди, и затем смахивает с плеча косу. Прежде, чем уйти, он добавляет категоричное: — Ни за что.

На самом деле рассыпается кометой сердце Мэтта, а он сам угасает и в бытие, и во всём этом необъятном нечто.  
Он сидит, неподвижный, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Выглядит наверняка жутко.  
Ощущается так же.

На плечо опускается ладонь Широ.

— Это было ужасно.

— Спасибо? Ты прям настоящий друг, от души душевно в душу. — Мэтт закатывает глаза.

— Но по крайней мере ты пытался. Ну что, пойдём на пары?

Кивнув, Мэтт встаёт из-за столика и плетётся за Широ следом.

***

Широ обеспокоенно смотрит на него утром. Делает этот свой «ты-можешь-доверять-мне»-жест: кладёт руку на плечо, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивает, всё ли в порядке. Перед ним сложно устоять. Мэтт не помнит никого, кто справился бы — помимо себя самого, конечно. Поэтому он может улыбнуться и соврать, сказав, что всё тип-топ, лучше не бывает, да и вообще жизнь продолжается.

***

_Он не в порядке._


	2. Вторая причина

Проходит три бессонных ночи прежде, чем Широ вламывается в его комнату. К этому моменту Мэтт успевает выучить наизусть все стихи Лотора, которые смог найти на форуме, выпить целый пакет кофе и где-то пятнадцать банок энергетиков.

— Мэтт, ты?..

— В порядке? Ага, в полном, — он поворачивает к Широ ноутбук, демонстрируя инстаграм Лотора, — ты видел вообще какие у него ноги?

— Мэтт.

— Хочу, чтобы он наступил на меня.

— О, боги.

— Он прямо фея моих снов. Фей. Неважно, — Мэтт вскакивает с места и приобнимает Широ за плечо, рассекает свободной рукой застоявшийся воздух над головами. — Чисто представь: он и я, держась за руки, бежим навстречу закату. Конечно же по кладбищу. А вокруг вóроны, нежно так, «кар, кар!». И деревья к нам голыми веточками склоняются, типа приветствуют. А потом мы сами голые…

— Так, стоп. Избавь меня от подробностей, прошу.

— Ну и зря. — Мэтт подхватывает со стола банку энергетика и допивает её залпом. — Я ведь такой романтик.

— Ты не романтик, а… — Окончание фразы тонет в тяжёлом выдохе. — Я думал, ты тут убиваешься. Хотя, если учесть, сколько ты выпил этой дряни, я был близок к истине.

— Снова занудствуешь.

— _Волнуюсь_. Это две разные вещи.

— Однохерственно. — Мэтт потирает переносицу. — Не говори, что пришёл читать мне нотации.

— И да, и нет.

Широ приземляется на скрипучую кровать. Закидывает ногу на ногу, будто демонстрируя берцы, придерживает колено единственной рукой. Смотрит этим своим пронзительным взглядом, от которого разбилось уже с десяток сердец.  
Сознание сбоит, реальность меняется. Место Широ занимает Лотор. Ухмыляется, стягивает зубами перчатку — палец за пальцем. Ведёт обнажённой рукой по груди, раздвигая полы расстёгнутой рубашки. _Приглашает._

— Мэтт?

— Что? — Он жмурится, пробует проморгаться, и Лотор превращается в Широ. Отстой.

— Ты завис. В общем, я заходил, чтобы позвать тебя к ЭйДжею. Он хотел нас всех познакомить со своей новой подругой — я подумал, что это тебя отвлечёт. Но забей, тебе надо выспаться.

— Во-первых, сон для слабаков, во-вторых — с этого и надо было начинать. Где красивые девушки, там и я. Дай мне десять минут.

Из шкафа на Мэтта падают тёмные джинсы с принтом под змеиную кожу и мятая футболка. Сойдёт. Остальное время уходит на то, чтобы попытаться уложить волосы, растереть тени по векам и выбрать подходящие носки: сегодня он решает остановиться на ядовито-зелёных. Под осуждающим взглядом Широ Мэтт набрасывает на плечи джинсовку, и только тогда они вдвоём вываливаются в стылый весенний вечер.

Он пытается не думать о Лоторе, правда. Выкинуть из головы его стихи, забыть, как потрясающе он выглядит, не помнить бархатный низкий голос с немецким акцентом. Перестать представлять его в коже, высоких сапогах и с плёткой.  
 _Как же это плохо._

— Народ! — Прорывает его, как только он переступает порог квартиры ЭйДжея и видит людей, которые ещё не в курсе. — Я на _такого_ парня запал, умираю. Смотрите, какой огонь.

Судя по звуку, Широ снова пробил себе лицо.

— Началось.

Продолжилось, на минуточку. Будто Мэтт вообще прекращал. Глупый наивный Широ.  
Он успевает показать фотки доброй половине друзей, сопровождая каждую восторженными комментариями, прежде чем добирается до самого ЭйДжея. Тот откашливается, привлекая внимание, и Мэтт с неохотой поднимает голову.

— Йо, — взмахивает он рукой, — а это, собственно, то, ради чего я вас позвал. Аллура. Она из студсовета.

— Здрасьте. Очень приятно.

Она протягивает руку, однако Мэтт не торопится её пожимать.  
Роскошные белые волосы, смуглая кожа.

Нет. Они похожи, может быть, но это не Лотор. Это клиника, как выразилась бы матушка, и ему совершенно точно нужно поспать.

— Прости. Мэтт, восхищён и очарован. — За этими словами следует реверанс. Аллура улыбается.

Широ одобрительно хлопает его по плечу.  
Всё так. Он должен развлекаться, заводить новые знакомства и не зацикливаться. Вон, Широ уже заводит. Болтает с ней будто они старые приятели. Если бы Мэтт не знал, что Широ — гей, то решил бы, что тот её клеит.

Нужно перебраться на диван и увести у кого-нибудь бутылочку пива. Со вторым проблем нет, с первым сложнее. По ощущениям в скромный домик запихнули половину колледжа. Похоже на классическую студенческую вечеринку, если не обращать внимание на готичные прикиды и льющийся из колонок пост-хардкор вперемешку с церковными песнопениями.  
В итоге Мэтт раскидывается звёздочкой на ковре возле телека с видеомагнитофоном, который мог бы быть его ровесником.

— И снова привет.

Аллура садится перед ним на корточки. Прикладывается к бутылке с непонятным пойлом и протягивает её Мэтту как мирное подношение.  
Какая же прекрасная женщина, а.

— Прости, дорогая, но сердце этого альфа-самца уже занято, — говорит он, пригубив. Горло обжигает через пару секунд. Это что, абсент?

— Я не… в смысле, я тебя не клею, или типа того. Ты милый, конечно, но не в моём вкусе. Просто хотела подружиться.

— Тогда я весь твой.

Она ложится рядом. Волосы растекаются по ковру лунным пятном, гирлянды, которые висят здесь ещё с Рождества, переливаются отражением в её голубых глазах. На двоих они распивают абсент, на двоих делят смех и заканчивают друг за другом шутки. Боже, он бы влюбился в неё, честное слово влюбился бы, если бы его мысли сейчас не были заняты другим.

— Это убивает меня, знаешь, — говорит ей Мэтт, и в носу начинает щипать. — Я так близко был. У нас могло бы получиться, уверен, что могло бы. Но я всё испортил. Наверное, сказал что-то не то, или… Чёрт. И теперь моя сладкая булочка совсем не моя, вот так.

— Подожди. Ты сейчас сказал «сладкая булочка»?

— Ага. Сладчайшая. Сахар моей души, украшающий поджаристую корочку. «В мирозданье потерявшись только руку протяни…»

Аллура улыбается. Нет, она _сияет_. Ярче гирлянд и всего, что в принципе попадает в поле зрения Мэтта.

— ЭйДжей! — зовёт она, не отрывая взгляд от Мэтта. — ЭйДжей, дорогуша, не против, если я притащу своего двоюродного брата? Он правда больше по викторианской готике тащится, но тоже впишется, думаю.

— Эм, окей? — раздаётся откуда-то сверху.

— Спасибо! — Аллура чмокает Мэтта в кончик носа. — Обещаю, ты будешь в восторге.

Мэтт не понимает ровно нихрена, потому что отключается именно в этот момент — с красным от помады носом, от усталости и недосыпа. Абсент аукнется ему только утром, а пока.  
Пока он засыпает на ковре с мыслью о Лоторе в корсете.

***

Лотор не просто в корсете. Под ним — белая полупрозрачная рубашка с рукавами-фонариками. Кожаные сапоги на высоком каблуке доходят до бедра, и один из них вжимает Мэтта в диван.  
Он нереальный, невозможный, будто из другой вселенной. Упивается своей властью над ним, накручивая на руку кнут. Щёлкает им у Мэтта перед лицом, ухмыляясь, и такое нельзя выдержать.

Мэтт и не выдерживает.  
Мозг защищает его. Наверное, поэтому он и просыпается.

***

— Тебя все ненавидят, ты в курсе?

Широ весело. Пусть веселится, пока может. Сейчас Мэтт закончит блевать и скажет ему что-то охрененно остроумное, да. Но чуть позже.

— Почему это? — решает повременить он с подколами.

— Ну, эм. Аллура вчера весь вечер с тобой провела? А с ней много кто пообщаться хотел.

— Я же не виноват в том, что родился таким обаятельным. — Едва Мэтт заканчивает фразу, в горле снова першит. Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Широ морщится.

— Как прошло хоть?

— Никак. — С трудом Мэтт переползает на коленях от унитаза к раковине и засовывает под неё голову. — В смысле, мы просто мило побеседовали. И ещё я её отшил.

— …ты _что_?

— Точнее, она меня. Нет. Получается, мы друг друга отшили. Короче, она меня не клеила, я её тоже. Мы, типа, друзья, вот.

— Прошу, не говори мне, что ты и ей про Лотора…

— Точно, Лотор!

Мэтт вскидывает голову и едва не сносит кран. Разумеется, Широ вмешивается: вытаскивает его из раковины, набрасывает на волосы полотенце, не забыв укоризненно цокнуть языком. В качестве благодарности Мэтт показывает ему свой.

— Она сказала, что я буду в восторге, что бы это ни значило. И ещё что-то про брата. Не помню. Ах, какая всё же женщина.

Широ может не продолжать, Мэтт и так всё знает. Надо забыть, отпустить и всё такое. Узнал, согласен.  
К его чести, он и не продолжает. Разве что бросает на него укоризненный взгляд, мол, не одобряю, помогать не буду, но и мешать — тоже.  
Всё же он настоящий друг, что бы там Мэтт не говорил.

***

Когда Мэтт идёт на занятия, то задерживается возле филологического корпуса.  
Переборов себя, он догоняет Широ. 


	3. Третья причина

На этот раз волосы Лотора собраны в высокий гладкий хвост. Чёрный костюм сидит идеально по фигуре, из-под пиджака видно бордовую атласную жилетку и чёрную рубашку с кружевным жабо, которая на ком-то другом смотрелась бы наверняка уродливо, но не на Лоторе. Он охренителен. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Вздёргивает острый подбородок, щурит слегка подведённые глаза, оценивающе осматривая всех вокруг, пока его взгляд не останавливается на Мэтте.

Такие моменты часто бывают в фильмах. Обычно они сопровождаются эффектным замедлением и красивой мелодией. Свет переливается цветными пятнами на лицах, фон размазывается, двое смотрят друг на друга, и весь мир перестаёт быть важным.  
У них как раз такой момент. Только Мэтт вдруг понимает, что не спит, а Лотор, судя по выражению лица, его узнаёт.

— Да ладно.

— Сахарная булочка!

Молнией Мэтт проносится мимо, приваливается плечом к дверному косяку, тем самым отрезая Лотору путь отступления, и жадно хватает взглядом всё, что может.  
Тонкую цепочку-кафф в ухе и одну куда толще на бедре, будто от карманных часов. Запонки с чёрными камнями. Острое кольцо-коготь из светлого металла на указательном пальце. Витиеватый рисунок на лакированных туфлях.  
Крутой вампирский модерн.

— Это не можешь быть ты, — заявляет Лотор. Мэтт вскидывает брови.

— Почему нет?

Палитре его эмоций позавидовал бы Дисней. Прежде надменное выражение на его лице сменяется озадаченностью, а затем отчаянным возмущением.

— Потому что… Потому что! — Он взмахивает рукой, будто пытается продемонстрировать Мэтту его же. — Э-это даже не одежда тогда была, а преступление против моды!

— Ты про мою солнечную гавайку и бриджи?

— Она не «солнечная», а _оранжевая_ , и абсолютно безвкусная.

— Это мой фирменный стиль, вообще-то.

— Это катастрофа, вообще-то. — Лотор потирает переносицу. — Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю.

— Наверное, потому, что я нравлюсь тебе _сейчас_?

Даже под слоем тоналки видно, как вспыхивают его щёки. Над наглухо застёгнутым воротником дёргается кадык. Мэтт не заваливает Лотора на диван прямо сейчас только потому, что вокруг много людей.  
Он так-то агностик, но. _Господи_.

В линзах видно чуть хуже, чем с обычными очками, но их достаточно, чтобы увидеть плохо прикрытую заинтересованность. Если бы Мэтт знал, что Лотор залипает на кожаные штаны и порванные в стратегических местах футболки, то ходил бы так в колледж каждый день. Хотя, может, дело в причёске? Его волосы заколоты с одной стороны невидимками, открывают вид на шею и кусок тату, набитое у затылка. Вдруг у Лотора фетиш на макияж? Сегодня Широ забацал ему классический смоки-айз. Если так, то Мэтт готов научиться делать такое сам. Или же…

— Приветик! — прерывает его мысли Аллура, закидывая руки на шеи обоих. — Вы уже познакомились? Это Лотор, мой двоюродный братец. А это — Мэтт, мой хороший друг.

По её лицу видно, что она в курсе. Их знакомство для неё всего лишь развлечение. Попытка выяснить, как прошла встреча.  
На самом деле куда лучше, чем Мэтт вообще себе фантазировал.

— Я уже в курсе, — цедит Лотор, с наигранной брезгливостью снимая с себя её руку.

— Вот и славно! Тогда развлекайтесь, а я поищу себе выпивку.

Аллура оставляет на щеке Лотора яркий след от помады. Мэтту хочется стереть его губами. Останавливает только страх порезаться о скулы. Впрочем, он же и заводит.

— Что мы всё обо мне да обо мне, — Мэтт лёгким движением выхватывает бутылку из рук парня, которого выпускает на улицу, — скажи: как ты относишься к поэзии?

— Поэзии?

— Ага. Типа там, знаешь, «я под градом персеидов в тьме блуждаю вековой…»

Изменения налицо в прямом смысле. Глаза Лотора горят. Обжигают синим пламенем, охватывающим ладони и щёки.  
Он опирается на дверной косяк, ставит ладонь чуть выше ладони Мэтта.

— Значит, тебе такое нравится?

У него хищная улыбка. Теперь, когда он так близко, Мэтт понимает пару очень важных вещей.  
Первая — Лотор выше него на полголовы. Вторая — у него острые клыки.  
Это полный тотальный категоричный вселенский пиздец.

— О да, — Мэтт облизывает пересохшие губы, — знал бы, кто автор, трахнулся бы с ним прямо сейчас.

Лотор снова делает этот свой сексуальный прищур. Дёргает уголком рта и улыбается, обнажая зубы.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что это мои стихи, — звучит как утверждение, поэтому Мэтт кивает.

— В курсе, и от своих слов не отказываюсь.

Что-то на немецком — Мэтт не понимает, что именно, но очень заводится. Ещё сильнее, когда Лотор обнимает его талию, царапая кожу кольцом-когтем. У Мэтта были фантазии о вампирах, конечно же.  
Вампир — это горячо.  
Гот-немец в брендовых шмотках, косящий под вампира, как оказалось, ещё горячее.

— Есть план, — выдыхает Мэтт в накрашенные чёрным губы.

— Если это очередное интервью, то я ухожу прямо сейчас.

— Нет, нет-нет-нет. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Требуется приложить усилия, чтобы снять руку Лотора со своей талии. Ненадолго, впрочем — Мэтт уверен, что это ненадолго — ему нужно чувствовать тепло его ладони. Знать, что он не спит, что всё это по-настоящему, а не очередной приход после кофе с энергетиками. Ногти впиваются в кожу. Да, так хорошо.  
Мэтт ведёт его за руку сквозь толпу в попытках прорваться на второй этаж. По пути он встречает Широ. Когда тот замечает, с кем Мэтт идёт, то роняет изо рта сигарету. Не время, совсем не оно, Широ подождёт. Лотор — вряд ли. Поэтому Мэтт оборачивается, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку, стереть губами дурацкий отпечаток, который красуется там непозволительно долго.

— Мы идём в чужую спальню? — спрашивает Лотор хриплым голосом, и у Мэтта темнеет в глазах.

— Куда-то получше.

Мэтт достаточно часто здесь бывает. Знает входы и выходы, знает красивые места, знает парочку уединённых, но есть одно, которое попадает под оба определения.  
Он поднимает раму и протягивает руку.

— В окно? — Лотор привстаёт на носочки, выглядывая за Мэттом наружу. — На крышу гаража? Серьёзно?

— Ты веришь мне или нет?

— А с чего бы я должен? Я тебя даже не знаю.

— Пару минут назад ты буквально трахнул меня глазами. Если передумал — я пойму, но просто подумай, от чего ты отказываешься.

У него тоже есть пара трюков. Мэтт знает, что соблазнителен, причём в любой одежде, кто бы что ни говорил, но у гот-прикида есть секретное оружие. Это оружие — кожаные штаны в облипку.  
Прогнуться в спине. Вскинуть голову, чтобы эффектно убрать волосы с лица. Оставить задницу и шлёпнуть по ней для эффекта.

— Так что?

Лотор делает шаг вперёд. Пожалуй, это можно принять за согласие.

Крыша гаража почти без наклона, гладкая и прогретая редким для их городка весенним солнцем. Мэтт роняет на неё Лотора, седлает его бёдра, поднимает лицо к небу, усыпанному звёздами. Голубые глаза напротив сияют ярче. Тонкий месяц проливает свет на улицы, подсвечивает кожу белым. Завораживающе.

Глотнув воздуха полной грудью, Мэтт падает на руки, поставленные с обеих сторон от головы Лотора.

— Как тебе?

Вместо ответа его хватают за шиворот и притягивают для поцелуя.  
Убедительнее всяких «неплохо».  
Клыки Лотора — острые. Мэтт уверен, что может порезаться о них языком. Инстинкт самосохранения говорит, что нужно быть осторожнее. Адреналин — что ему нужно ещё. Жёстче, развязнее. Отдаться этому полностью и не думать о том, как сильно брюки давят на твёрдый член.  
Они целуются пока у Мэтта не затекают руки. Лотор помогает ему привстать, а затем, сев, притягивает обратно.  
Так можно ощутить чужой стояк. Мэтт притирается бёдрами. Самую малость дразнится, сцепив руки за великолепной длинной шеей. Смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, прикусывая губу. Самое время сказать какую-нибудь колкость. Что-то тупое и смешное, чтобы разрядить обстановку и не спустить прямо в штаны. Едва он открывает рот, Лотор затыкает его своим. Целует, вкладывая всего себя.  
Всё вокруг плывёт от жáра. Мэтту кажется, что он сгорит изнутри, если вдохнёт чуть глубже. На самом деле он сгорает, когда Лотор оставляет в покое его губы и принимается за шею.  
Останутся следы, наверняка останутся. Не могут не остаться после таких укусов и засосов. Мэтту остаётся только хватать ртом воздух и цепляться за плечи, закатывая глаза в экстазе.  
Лотор кусает везде, где дотягивается. Под ухом, возле ключицы, каждый открытый участок кожи, видный под порванной футболкой.

— Надо же, — хрипит он, застыв, и проводит рядом кольцом-когтем, — я решил, что мне показалось.

— А. — До Мэтта наконец доходит, о чём он. — Ну да, сосок проколот. Так ты из-за этого завё… Ах!..

На этот раз Лотор ведёт языком. Гладит крохотные шарики штанги, вбирает их в рот — Мэтт подаётся вперёд, проезжаясь промежностью по чужому стояку.

— Не могу больше, — шепчет он, надеясь, что его слышно, — не могу, не могу, не могу. Расстегни.

— А волшебное слово?

С кем-то другим Мэтт ляпнул бы что-то смешное. Может, возмутился бы, потому что то, как сильно у него стоит и как сильно он хочет кончить — совсем не шутка.  
С Лотором он и сам не понимает, что делает, поэтому выдаёт умоляющее:

— Пожалуйста.

Секунда ожидания кажется вечностью. За эту вечность он успевает утонуть в распахнувшихся глазах и воскреснуть, чтобы снова умереть, как только член получает долгожданную свободу.  
Не приходится даже прикасаться к себе: Мэтт кончает, как только Лотор приспускает с него бельё. Пачкает футболку и немного брюки, кажется, но и плевать. Первую давно пора было выкинуть, а вторые отстираются.

— …охренеть, — выдыхает Лотор, продолжая пялиться. Мэтт всё ещё пытается отдышаться.

— Ага. Не ожидал, что могу так завестись. — Мимо проезжает машина; пожалуй, всё же стоит подтянуть трусы повыше. — Но у меня есть одно неза _конченное_ дело.

Он опускает ладонь на пах Лотора, сжимает член через плотную ткань. Мэтт твёрдо намерен если не отсосать ему, то подрочить так, чтобы тот видел звёзды прямо под веками, но Лотор удерживает его на месте за плечо.

— Подожди. Мне, эм. Воды бы. В смысле, попить.

— Окей. — Мэтт моргает в попытке собраться с мыслями. — Я принести могу. Прям вот туда и обратно, даже моргнуть не успеешь.

— Тогда холодную и без газа.

— Понял, сладкий.

Прежде, чем проскользнуть в окно, Мэтт дарит Лотору долгий поцелуй.  
Он пересекает три комнаты на энтузиазме, на крыльях любви перелетает над лестницей. Шарится по холодильнику, напевая что-то романтичное под нос, и летит обратно с бутылкой холодной минералки в руке.  
Когда он возвращается, Лотора на крыше нет.

Его нет ни в спальнях, ни в туалетах, ни в зале с остальными. На всякий случай Мэтт второй раз проверяет крышу и все места, где уже был до этого — ничего.  
Что-то не так? Мэтт снова что-то испортил? Ляпнул что-то, пока пачкал свои шмотки спермой?  
Он бродит по дому вслепую, анализируя произошедшее, пока не врезается в кого-то.

— Мэтт? Ты…

Аллура осекается на полуслове. Захлопывает рот, обводя Мэтта взглядом, и этот взгляд становится сочувственно-понимающим, когда останавливается на минералке.

— Дай угадаю — сказал, что ему нужна вода? — Мэтт кивает в подтверждение. Усталый выдох Аллуры пробирает до костей. — Так и знала. Столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор ведёт себя как ребёнок. В общем, не бери в голову. Ему нужно было слинять. Ты не виноват, просто мой братец — та ещё цундере.

— О.

— Позволь ему побыть наедине и разобраться с чувствами, окей?

Она опускает ладонь на его плечо. Ощущение от жеста точно такое же, как когда его делает Широ. _Забота и спокойствие_. Мэтт бы многое отдал за такую старшую сестру. У него есть младшая, конечно, но рост ещё не позволяет ей такие штуки.  
Надо позвонить ей, кстати.

Найдя среди вороха вещей джинсовку, Мэтт уходит домой в обнимку с ней и бутылкой минералки.

***

Штаны и правда отстирываются. Футболку приходится выкинуть.  
Напоминанием остаются только лиловые укусы-метки по всему телу. 


	4. Четвёртая причина

— У меня где-то был шейный платок, — проявляет участие Широ. Мэтт, улыбнувшись, расстёгивает ещё одну пуговицу.

— Обойдусь.

Нотации затягиваются. Широ говорит о том, что Мэтту стоит пощадить окружающих и прикрыть результаты своих любовных похождений хоть чем-то, что рад за него, но стоит помнить о правилах приличия.  
Мэтт носит кислотных цветов водолазки с мешковатыми бриджами. Правила приличия разворачиваются и убегают с криками от одного его вида, и ему это нравится.

— Широ, — всё же решается признаться Мэтт, иначе его причитания не закончатся, — он сбежал вчера. Сделал вот это вот всё и сбежал.

— …стой, он _что_.

Вот дерьмо. Теперь Мэтт чувствует себя девой в беде, и если он сейчас не остановит Широ, то тот пойдёт разбираться с Лотором за его поруганную честь. По глазам видит, что пойдёт.  
Что за дешёвая драма.

— Широ, нет, — он раскидывает руки, преграждая путь, — всё не совсем так, как ты подумал. Я в порядке и у меня есть план.

Можно заметить, как опадают плечи. Так уже лучше. Это очень мило и Мэтт тронут, правда, но ему нужно, чтобы Широ не вмешивался, о чём ему и сообщает.

— Ладно. Только если что-то случится…

— Если что-то случится, то я к тебе первому побегу душу изливать, ты же знаешь.

Мягкая улыбка Широ делает коридор чуть светлее.  
Другое дело.

***

Дни всё теплее. Кроны шелестят зеленью, чирикают вернувшиеся птички, студенты растягиваются на искусственном газоне со своими ланчбоксами. У Мэтта на обед — банан. Жёлтый, в тон рубашке, и _огромный_. Самый большой из тех, что ждали своего часа в ближайшем супермаркете. Его Мэтт и ест, оперевшись на одну из колонн в переходе филологического корпуса.  
Он, типа, никого не ждёт. Просто обедает в новом месте для разнообразия. И совсем не старается выглядеть эротично — это его стихия, он всегда эротичный. Даже в жёлтой гавайке, лиловых шортах, надетых не по сезону, и старых красных кедах.

Лотор замечает его издалека (ну ещё бы). Мэтт замечает его чуть раньше и надеется, что успевает принять какую-нибудь непринуждённую позу.  
Когда он подходит ближе, от банана остаётся где-то треть. Решив, что это хорошая идея, Мэтт проглатывает остаток целиком. Едва не умирает при этом, но вроде бы сохраняет лицо. Помимо Лотора останавливаются ещё пара проходящих мимо студентов, и это определённо успех.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — шипит Лотор, подхватывая его под локоть. От взгляда Мэтта не ускользает и то, как его обожаемая муза пялится на результаты своих вчерашних трудов. Сейчас Лотор в классических светлых джинсах и мягком голубом джемпере, с аккуратным свободным хвостом, перекинутым через плечо. Сложно представить, что вот эта мечта любой американской домохозяйки вчера едва не съела его живьём во всех смыслах.

— Пришёл сообщить тебе плохие новости. — Мэтт делает самое серьёзное лицо, на какое способен. — Только обещай, что хорошо их примешь.

— Что ещё за новости?

— Я тебя бросаю.

Несколько раз Лотор открывает и закрывает рот. Смотрит на Мэтта как на умалишённого. Ждёт объяснений, наверное, только их не будет. Это просто информация, и Лотору самому решать, что с ней делать.  
Он делает с ней ровно то, чего Мэтт и ожидал.

Его тащат подальше от любопытных глаз — правда, в туалет, а не в инвентарную, но тоже сойдёт. Лотор захлопывает дверь и разворачивается на пятках, угрожая Мэтту указательным пальцем.

— Ты… ты не можешь меня бросить!

— Почему это вдруг?

— Потому что!..

Держать смех тяжело — Мэтт без понятия, как справляется. Он с героическим молчанием наблюдает, как Лотор с озадаченным видом цокает каблуками туфель по кафелю, как морщит лоб и прикусывает губы в раздумьях.  
Мэтт сейчас точно умрёт, либо от хохота, либо от умиления.

— Потому что мы даже не встречаемся, — наконец-то приходит к выводу Лотор. — И вообще это я собирался тебя бросить!

— Получается, если ты хочешь меня бросить, то сначала должен начать со мной встречаться. Так?

— Так, — соглашается Лотор, и только после до него доходит: — Нет, стой. Почему я вообще на это повёлся.

Мэтт делает шаг вперёд, на пробу забрасывает руки на плечи Лотора, сцепляя их за шеей. Его всё ещё можно оттолкнуть, но Лотор не отталкивает. Скользит взглядом вниз, явно наслаждаясь своими следами.  
К выводу приходит и Мэтт, выдыхая:

— Потому что тебе это _нравится_.

Может отшивать его и дальше сколько вздумается, только Лотор целует первым. Пусть теперь подумает об этом перед сном, и ещё желательно пару дней прежде, чем опять скажет Мэтту «никогда».  
Только это всё потом. Сейчас он целует с упоением, ласкает язык, расстёгивает мелкие пуговицы.

— Твоя рубашка мне не нравится, — заявляет Лотор, стягивая её с плеч. — Отвратительная.

Мэтт старается не цепляться за то, что Лотор ничего не сказал о нём самом. Если проблема в рубашке, то никакая это не проблема.

— Тогда давай не будем на неё смотреть.

Может, Лотор выше, но он податливый и гибкий. Не сопротивляется, когда Мэтт поворачивает его спиной к себе, поддаётся, когда Мэтт вжимает его в дверь, прогибается, когда Мэтт гладит его вставший член через джинсы.  
У него высокий голос. Лотор ловит стон собственной ладонью, когда Мэтт кусает обнажённое сбившимся джемпером плечо. В этом и правда что-то есть.  
Немного усилий, чтобы расстегнуть тугую пуговицу, и вот уже член в его руке.  
Ладно, ладно. Мэтт, может, бунтарь, но вообще-то романтик. Вместо таких же меток-укусов в качестве отмщения, как планировал, он покрывает чужую шею поцелуями. Лёгкими, осторожными, ведёт по коже языком и выдыхает, заставляя Лотора вздрогнуть. Тот глотает очередной стон, притираясь задницей сильнее. Вау.  
У них будет больше времени, обещает себе Мэтт. Это не конец, но этап, требующий завершения — поэтому он сжимает член крепче, дрочит, как себе, в забытье цитируя его стихи. Не уверен, что вообще получается связно; слишком много эмоций. У Лотора, похоже, тоже. Он стонет особенно громко, изливаясь Мэтту в руку.

Приходится отойти, чтобы дать пространства. Чтобы вдохнуть менее горячий воздух, чтобы прежде вспомнить, как вообще дышать.  
Лотор оборачивается и приваливается спиной к двери. Идеально уложенные волосы самую малость растрепались, джемпер с широким воротом сбился, на гладком плече красуется тёмный отпечаток зубов. Из-под джинс торчит бельё (надо же, белое) и красивейший член — остаточно крепкий, ещё подрагивающий после оргазма. Господь всевышний, Мэтту это теперь во влажных сниться будет, и он совсем не против.

— Что, принести водички? — спрашивает он, не сдержавшись. Щёки Лотора вспыхивают новыми красками.

Так ничего и не ответив, Лотор поправляет одежду и выскакивает в коридор. Мэтт остаётся в туалете, чтобы отмыть руки.  
Вот и что с ним делать, а.

***

В эту ночь ему и правда снится влажный сон с участием Лотора.  
Пиздец. 


	5. Пятая причина

— Я не эксперт, конечно, но вы пробовали, не знаю. _Поговорить?_

Мэтт делает страшный взгляд, без слов прося Широ отойти в сторону и не загораживать обзор. Тот понимает, кажется, поскольку всё же делает шаг влево, пусть и не без демонстративного закатывания глаз.

Их негласная война затянулась, он в курсе. «Поговорить» было бы слишком простым и неинтересным решением. К тому же от разговоров Лотор убегает гораздо резвее, чем от спонтанной дрочки, которая стала случаться с ненормальной для не-парочки частотой.  
Они продолжают изводить друг друга на расстоянии. Играют в незнакомцев на людях, делают вид, что надевают сексуальные прикиды просто так, и тот факт, что они оба привлекают слишком много внимания — чистая случайность.  
Не только Широ. За сегодня уже пятеро знакомых Мэтта просили его разобраться со всем этим.

Лотор болтает с Аллурой, что редкость. Она сегодня выпрямила волосы, надела кожаную куртку и супер-тугие джинсы — если не знать очертания Лотора (а Мэтт знает), то их можно перепутать со спины.  
Вдвоём они ослепительные. Два белых пятна в разноцветном клубе, в который они притащились всей толпой. Мэтт пялится, не стесняясь. Здесь все на них пялятся.

Его замечают. Мэтт видит, что замечают, и сразу же отводит взгляд, типа, разговаривает с Широ. Он продолжает следить за Лотором краем глаза. Лотор знает об этом. А Мэтт знает, что Лотор знает.  
Лотор знает. Знает, однако всё равно делает вид, что это не для Мэтта. Что опирается на барную стойку просто так, просто так отставляет задницу и просто так убирает прядь распущенных волос за ухо. Медленно. Чтобы не-Мэтт успел рассмотреть кольца на его безумно длинных пальцах, заметить тёмный лак на ногтях, увидеть улыбку, адресованную конечно же кому-то другому. Просто так он смеётся и просто так опрокидывает в себя шот.  
Мэтт вцепляется в свои штаны, чтобы не сорваться сразу же.

Широ качает головой. Аллура вдалеке — тоже. Хлопает Лотора по плечу и уходит в сторону туалетов.

— Так и будешь сидеть тут и пускать слюни? — вряд ли Широ ждёт ответа, но Мэтт отвечает:

— Конечно. Иначе в чём смысл.

— В том, что пока ты сидишь _здесь_ , твою музу _там_ сейчас заберут другие идейники.

И правда. Когда Мэтт отрывает взгляд от Лотора и всё же смотрит чуть шире, то замечает, что два незнакомых ему парня совершенно точно собираются подкатить к его сахарной булочке. Указывают подбородком, толкают друг друга в бок, а затем двигаются к барной стойке.  
Ну уж нет.

— Твои метафоры — отстой, — заявляет Мэтт прежде, чем рвануть через весь зал.

Он не собирается вмешиваться. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Просто держится рядом, готовый прийти на помощь в любую секунду, как хренов Бэтмен. Пусть у него нет денег и, быть может, Мэтт проиграет в драке с двумя качками вроде них, но у него есть крутой кожаный костюм, так что этого хватит.

— Привет, — начинает один из них, — а твои родители не кондитеры?

Мэтт закатывает глаза. Он хотя бы пытался быть оригинальным. Если Лотор поведётся вот на _это_ , то им и правда не по пути. Тогда он сможет забыть и отпустить с чистой совестью. Надеется, что сможет.

— Нет, они ветеринары, и если вы сейчас не отвалите, то они сделают кастрацию парочке кобелей.

Ух ты. С ним Лотор был помягче.  
Между делом до парней доходит одна важная деталь:

— Подожди, ты парень что ли?

— Мы не так близко знакомы, чтобы я показывал свой член, но, уверяю, он есть.

Усталость в его голосе можно ощутить физически. Мэтт не хочет представлять, сколько уже раз Лотора принимали за девушку и пытались впечатлить такими вот подкатами. За случай в кафетерии становится даже стыдно.

Физически можно ощутить и перемену в атмосфере. Из неловкой она превращается в напряжённую.

— Ты сейчас нарываешься что ли? — с вызовом спрашивает второй. Лотор этот вызов игнорирует. Мэтт проигнорировать его не может.

— Моя сладкая булочка, ты в порядке?

Парни зависают. Может, хотят просвятить его насчёт пола Лотора, но Мэтт в курсе. В курсе, и его это устраивает. Лотор любым его устраивает, хоть с членом, хоть с тентаклями. Чёрт, о тентаклях он ещё не фантазировал.

— Слушайте, — Мэтт решает действовать на опережение, — если я ещё раз увижу вас рядом со своей музой, то, обещаю, вас больше никто и никогда не увидит. Тут недалеко есть одно тихое симпатичное кладбище, вам там понравится.

Эти двое начинают было смеяться, но тут же захлопывают рты. Мэтт тоже бывает зол и ему знакомо раздражение. Он умеет говорить таким тоном, что самому страшно, как умеет быть пугающим до усрачки.  
Мэтт не шутит. Вообще нет. Видимо, они тоже это понимают. Только вот уходить не собираются.

— И кто нас туда отправит? Ты что ли?

Мэтт не выглядит как большая угроза физической расправы, он в курсе. Поэтому улыбается шире.

— Я? Нет. А вот мой друг — очень может быть.

Они давно знакомы. Мэтт чувствует, когда Широ рядом. Не ошибается он и в этот раз.  
Широ не говорит ни слова. Просто перебирает в воздухе пальцами, разминая. Смотрит на парней сверху вниз колючим взглядом, пока диско-шар переливается бликами на его чёрном плаще и цепочке, тянущейся от колечка в губе к уху.  
Через пару секунд Мэтт и правда не видит их в клубе.

— Мэтт, — вымученно выдыхает Широ, — ты ведь знаешь, что я ещё никогда и никого не ударил.

— Но они-то не знают. Главное, что сработало.

— В следующий раз думай прежде, чем выкидывать такое. А если бы я не подошёл?

— Подошёл же. У меня был план, может.

— Я знаю, когда у тебя есть план. Сейчас его не было. Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это могло закончиться?

Широ продолжает его отчитывать, как подростка, и это хорошо. Это помогает прийти в себя, унять разъедающую тело ярость и выдохнуть.  
Было близко, а ещё глупо. Но Лотор этого стоит.

— Лотор! — осеняет его, и он оборачивается. Тот стекает со стула, вжимается в свободный угол между стойкой и стеной, который выглядит архитектурным просчётом. — Моя сладкая булочка, ты в порядке?

— Что тут случилось? — Взволнованно спрашивает Аллура. Мэтт рассказал бы ей, но его больше интересует Лотор. У него странно блестят глаза, чёрные зрачки почти затопили голубую радужку. Он или напуган, или в шоке, или под чем-то — любой вариант так себе. Перепугавшись сам, Мэтт заправляет светлые пряди за ухо, чтобы рассмотреть лицо внимательнее.

— Я…

Мир вокруг растворяется. Мэтт слышит, как Широ вкратце пересказывает произошедшее Аллуре. Их голоса тонут в громкой музыке, а затем тонет и музыка — заглушается ударами сердца.  
Лотор тянет к нему руку. Хочет коснуться щеки, но одёргивает себя в последний момент. От этого в груди болезненно сжимается.

— Я напугал тебя? — осеняет Мэтта. — Прости, сам не знаю, что на меня…

— Это охренительно было, — перебивает Лотор. — Просто. Бля.

Так, ладно. Теперь, зная контекст, Мэтт понимает, что именно видел. _Возбуждение._ Такое, что у Лотора крышу едва не сорвало, как у Мэтта от ревности.  
С этим можно работать.

Он опирается ладонью в стену аккурат рядом с головой Лотора. Прочёсывает свободной рукой волосы, убирает их назад, открывая лицо. Ухмыляется, а затем втискивает колено между чужих длинных ног.

— Так тебе нравятся плохие мальчики?

Заворожённо он наблюдает за тем, как Лотор хватает ртом воздух. Как облизывает губы. Как собирается с силами, чтобы выдохнуть хриплое:

— Трахни меня.

Мэтт был не готов. Вообще ни разу нет. Даже в самом влажном сне не мог себе представить.  
Нужно потянуть время, сказать что-то, чтобы не наброситься на него сразу же и успеть взять себя в руки.

— А волшебное слово?

— Пожалуйста.

Да к чёрту это всё.  
Мэтт тянет его на себя за ворот кожаной куртки. Целует, толкается языком, вылизывает рот, не сдерживаясь. Лотор только этого и ждал, кажется. Поддаётся, непривычно послушный, позволяет трогать себя везде, где Мэтту вздумается, и жадно притирается к подставленному колену. _Блядь, блядь, блядь!_

— Уединитесь уже, — шипит Широ.

— Я не могу вас весь вечер от толпы загораживать, — вторит ему Аллура.

О, точно. Мэтт и забыл совсем. Едва не трахнул красивого парня под барной стойкой, подумаешь.

— Ко мне, — с трудом произносит Лотор в его губы, и целует ещё раз, — сейчас же.

Эм, хорошо. Никаких проблем. Где угодно: хоть у него, хоть на крыше, хоть на кладбище. Мэтт с этим справится. Уверен, что справится.  
Уверенности становится чуть меньше, когда Лотор целует его. Мягко, почти нежно, что совсем не вяжется с тем, как у них бывает обычно. Он берёт Мэтта за руку, тащит за собой сквозь толпу. Сердце по ощущением стучит где-то в горле, сбежавшее от взбесившихся в животе бабочек.

— Ты ведь не в склепе живёшь? — Лотор оборачивается, удивлённый. — В смысле, это круто было бы, я только за.

— Нет, у меня студия. Но склеп звучит интересно. Надо попробовать в следующий раз.

Мэтт едва не взлетает к потолку.  
В следующий раз, значит.

Он дёргает руку, которую сжимает Лотор, чтобы уронить того на себя. Чтобы поймать губами губы, чтобы вжаться пахом в бедро, чтобы унять дрожь в коленях.  
Не Мэтт тянул его за язык. Пусть теперь только попробует отвертеться.

У него и правда студия. Конечно же в элитном доме, с мебелью в годовой бюджет колледжа. Мэтт такие только по телеку видел, и ему плевать. Плевать на стоимость зеркала, украшенного камнями, когда Лотор опускается на колени и собственными руками стягивает кожаные брюки. Облизывает губы, готовясь взять член Мэтта в рот, и _улыбается._  
Клыки. У Лотора хреновы клыки. Мэтту самую малость страшно — наверное, это отражается на лице.

— Ты веришь мне или нет?

Несмотря на демонстрируемое нетерпение, Лотор ждёт. Он открыт перед ним. Стоит на разведённых коленях, застывает с раскрасневшимся лицом перед обнажённым подрагивающим членом.  
Напротив треклятое зеркало. Мэтт видит в нём задницу Лотора. Открытую полосу кожи между джинсами и кожаной курткой. Растёкшиеся по спине белые волосы и пылающие кончики ушей.  
Мэтт видит в нём себя. В очередной рваной футболке, с блестящими от слюны губами и поплывшим взглядом, будто вот-вот в обморок грохнется.  
Не так быстро.  
Он проводит по нижней губе большим пальцем и доверительно зарывается свободной рукой в белые пряди.

— Я весь твой.

Ладно, Лотор знает, что делать с этими штуками. Мэтт чуть тянет за волосы, умоляя помедлить. Только яму себе роет.  
Языком он водит по стволу. Ласкает головку, чуть сдвигает кожу. Член скользит аккурат между клыками, и Мэтт глотает неуместную шутку о соулмейтах вместе со стоном.  
Лотор тоже наслаждается этим. Дрочит себе, не выпуская член изо рта, позволяет ему тереться о нёбо. Мэтт снова тянет волосы, желая посмотреть ему в глаза.  
 _Они влюблённые._

— Mein zuckerbrötchen*, — выдыхает Мэтт, и Лотор прикрывает веки, кончая.

— Так ты всё же знаешь немецкий, — хрипит тот в попытках отдышаться — его голос обжигает кожу на бедре.

— Нет. Просто умею пользоваться гуглом.

— Сволочь.

— Поэтому тебе и нравлюсь, разве нет?

Лотор молчит. Открывает рот и тут же захлопывает его, не произнеся ни слова. Краснеет в тон ушам. Даже не верится, что он только что сделал Мэтту самый крышесносный минет в его жизни.  
Приходится подтянуть брюки и опуститься на колени, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Чтобы взять его лицо в ладони и прочитать ответ в глубине глаз.  
Недостаточно.

— Нравлюсь ведь? — спрашивает Мэтт ещё раз, улыбаясь, и теперь Лотор не может отвернуться. — Мне нужно знать это, прежде чем я тебя трахну.

Он отводит взгляд, облизывая губы. Ведёт плечом, раздражённый.

— Если бы не нравился, я бы не притащил тебя домой.

— Всё ещё не ответ.

Ему правда нужно знать. Это важно, очень. Наигранная злость Лотора просто приятный бонус. Тот хватает его за футболку — так, ладно, может, он и правда зол.  
Нет, не зол. Он _в отчаянии._ Напуган — на этот раз точно. Будто как только он разожмёт пальцы, Мэтт уйдёт.  
Мэтт уже собирается извиниться. Успокоить его как-то, сказать, что никуда не денется и будет доставать Лотора столько, сколько ему позволят, но Лотор удивляет в очередной раз за ночь:

— Нравишься. Сильно. Ещё с того подката в кафетерии.

Вау. _Вау._ Как теперь вообще жить с этим.

Мэтт встаёт с Лотором на руках. Ему хватает физических сил, но не душевных. Кажется, что сердце выпрыгнет, едва он откроет рот. Раз так, то пусть оно будет у Лотора — его он и целует, пока пытается дойти до кровати. Точнее, до огромного траходрома с красной атласной постелью.

Куртка пикирует на пол. Вместе с ней — джинсы, футболки и кожаные брюки.

— Это ещё что? — вскидывает бровь Лотор, неожиданно серьёзный. Мэтт следит за направлением его взгляда, чтобы понять.

— Носки с корги. Не видно разве? — он падает спиной на кровать и задирает ноги вверх, пародируя синхронисток.

— И ты надел вот это бело-оранжевое безобразие к готичному луку?

— Говорю же: я бунтарь.

Лотор швыряет в него подушкой, тем самым едва не скидывая с кровати. Когда Мэтт возвращает баланс, то понимает — _Лотор смеётся._ Пожалуй, впервые на его памяти.  
Это накрывает лавиной, сбивает с ног и хоронит. Его смех — низкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой. Тёплый и уютный. Прекраснее стихов и, возможно, космоса.

— Ты не бунтарь, а придурок.

— За это ты меня и обожаешь.

— Что правда, то правда.

Объятья для Мэтта тоже в новинку. Они всегда торопились, не размениваясь на нежности — тем страннее обниматься сейчас, практически голыми, на огромной роскошной кровати. Мэтт в восторге. Растроган доверием и открытостью, до сих пор не верит в то, что Лотор позволил увидеть его таким. Уязвимым и нежным, расслабленным, смеющимся над дурацкими носками. Это интимнее, чем дрочка на крыше гаража под звёздами. Это _потрясающе_ , и Мэтт готов расплакаться от накативших эмоций, ей-богу готов.

— Эй, бунтарь, — Лотор продолжает смеяться, не выпуская его из объятий, однако совсем недвусмысленно притирается к паху, — кажется, кто-то собирался меня трахнуть.

— А я от своих слов и не отказываюсь.

Кто вообще в здравом уме мог бы отказаться, особенно когда Лотор смотрит _так_. Когда прижимается кожей к коже, когда опускает мягкие ладони на лопатки, когда отзывается на беспорядочные поцелуи телом. Мэтт едва с ума не сходит.

— Не хочу оставлять тебя, — признаётся он. Лотор удерживает его за плечи, задавая немой вопрос. — В смысле, если мы правда собрались трахаться, то нужны, там. Смазка, презики, вот это вот всё. Я быстро.

Несмотря на долгую и сложную для его состояния речь, Лотор не отпускает. Когда Мэтт всё же решается посмотреть на него, тот закатывает глаза и шарит под подушкой.

— Держи, бунтарь, — Лотор толкает по атласному одеялу и то, и другое, — я поэтому и звал к себе. Знал, что у тебя нет.

Типа, ого. Нет, _ого_.  
Мэтт не может не спросить:

— Значит, держишь всё это под подушкой. Кажется, не я один тут плохой мальчик, м?

— У меня есть ящик с дилдо и вибраторами. Клянусь, если ты не трахнешь меня сейчас, я сам тебя трахну.

Не то чтобы Мэтт против. Скорее, очень даже за, но он уже пообещал, а значит этот вариант можно оставить до другого раза.  
Целый ящик секс-игрушек, охренеть просто. Ему любопытно — очень. Хочется попробовать что-то из коллекции. Попросить Лотора продемонстрировать, как он пользуется всем этим. О, фантазия беспощадна. Беспощадна, и в ней нет необходимости. Лотор под ним _настоящий_. Разводит колени шире, роняет Мэтта на себя, добивая шёпотом в ухо:

— И я уже растянут.

В жопу дилдо. Буквально, только потом. Сейчас нужно раскатать по члену презерватив и оттрахать Лотора как следует.

Вокруг ни души. Ни друзей из компании, ни студентов. Им не нужно прятаться, не нужно сдерживать голос, не нужно быть тихими.  
Шлепки бёдер о бёдра отражаются эхом от зеркал, которые тут повсюду. Стоны оглушают — великолепные, чувственные, и Мэтт не выбросит это из головы даже если очень захочет. Ни то, как подрагивают длинные ресницы, ни то, как короткие ногти впиваются в лопатки, ни то, как холодные лодыжки прижимаются к его пояснице.

— Ещё, — просит Лотор, мешая английский с немецким, — bitte.

— Тогда позволишь?

Поняв, он выпускает Мэтта из объятий. Переворачивается на живот, встаёт на четвереньки и раздвигает ягодицы рукой.  
Отличное предложение.

Мэтт не жалеет смазки. Себя тоже, уверенный, что утром даже сесть без боли в паху не сможет, и его это устраивает.  
Лотор двигается в ритм. Подмахивает, насаживаясь на член сам — Мэтт не уверен, кто кого сейчас трахает. Осмелев, он пробует взять Лотора за волосы. Довольный стон звучит как одобрение, и он наматывает их на ладонь, заставляя Лотора запрокинуть голову.

— Да! — вцепляется он в изголовье кровати и замирает, позволяет Мэтту вдалбливаться в него так, как тому хочется. А ему хочется кончить. Безумно хочется, но не так.

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, — выдыхает он между толчками, — когда ты кончаешь. Пожалуйста.

Для большего эффекта Мэтт отпускает волосы. Он готов сделать щенячьи глазки, если это поможет, но в них нет необходимости. Потому что Лотор опрокидывает его на спину и седлает бёдра как самый настоящий наездник.

— Только потому что ты попросил.

Он двигается сам. Раскачивается вперёд-назад, поднимается и опускается, прикусывая губу, то и дело зачёсывает волосы назад, открывая лицо. _Для Мэтта._ Тот даже забывает, что тоже должен двигаться, а не лежать бревном, любуясь. Мэтт сжимает его бёдра и вскидывает свои вверх — да, так хорошо. Так куда лучше, потому что Лотор дарит ему один из своих самых громких стонов. У него стоит. Потрясающе.  
На пробу Мэтт обхватывает его член рукой. Дрочит ему, продолжая двигаться, чувствует, как приближается к оргазму и как приближает к нему Лотора.  
Он на грани. Они оба на грани — вопрос лишь в том, кто сорвётся первым. Мэтт надавливает большим пальцем на головку и стонет в голос, чувствуя, как кончает сам под давлением мышц. Чувствует, как взмок от пота. Чувствует сперму Лотора на своей груди и как член пульсирует в чужой заднице. Видит голубые глаза напротив и чувствует, как его накрывает нежностью. Улыбается, тянет чистую руку к лицу — Лотор притирается щекой к протянутой ладони.  
В горле пересыхает от потрясения.  
Подумать только.

— Можно мне воды? — просит он, пытаясь отдышаться. Замечает изменившийся взгляд и чуть позже — мёртвую хватку на своём запястье. Доходит до него не сразу. — В смысле, реально воды. Я не собираюсь от тебя убегать или типа того.

Проходят долгие секунды прежде, чем они начинают смеяться. Мэтт хохочет до хрипоты, вымотанный, и едва не отрубается прежде чем Лотор приносит ему стакан из чёрного стекла.

— Мне расценивать твою заботу как предложение остаться на ночь, или?..

Не дав договорить, Лотор затыкает его поцелуем:

— Оставайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *моя сладкая булочка


	6. И ещё одна причина

Когда Мэтт открывает глаза, то понимает, что один. Ну конечно же. Будто с ним могло произойти подобное на самом деле.  
Впрочем, это не его кровать. Не его дом даже. Осознание заставляет проснуться и оторвать голову от подушки.  
Лотор за кухонным островом. Белоснежные волосы собраны в неаккуратный пучок, на плечах — короткий халатик из чёрного шёлка. Стереосистема разливает по квартире тихую классику, турка на плите — запах крепкого кофе. И правда выглядит как сон.

— Я что, сплю? — всё же решается спросить он. Лотор прячет улыбку.

— Кто знает. Но у меня через час пара, так что собирайся.

Может ворчать сколько угодно, потому что Мэтт замечает, как тот наливает кофе во вторую кружку. Мило.  
Лотор вздрагивает, когда Мэтт обнимает его сзади. Тихо выдыхает, когда Мэтт целует его шею, и чуть громче, когда ведёт ладонями по бёдрам, приподнимая халат.

— Давай не пойдём? — стонет Мэтт, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо.

— Мне сегодня на семинаре выступать.

— И ты потащился вчера в бар на всю ночь?

— Я тоже бунтарь.

Мэтт смеётся. Тут же лезет целоваться, но Лотор отправляет его в ванную сперва почистить зубы. Ну и ладно.

***

Они завтракают вместе. А ещё едва не опаздывают на занятия.

***

Молчать тяжело, но это того стоит. Широ, поначалу всем своим видом демонстрирующий, что совершенно ничего не хочет знать о прошедшей ночи, сдаётся спустя две пары.

— Ладно. Как у вас всё прошло?

Зря он это спросил. Очень и очень зря. Правда, осознаёт это Широ только в тот момент, когда Мэтт перестаёт улыбаться и набирает в грудь воздух.  
Мэтт вываливает ему всё. Ну, почти всё. Пучок и шёлковый халатик он решает оставить при себе, а вот остальное — да.

— …полагаю, можно считать, что вы всё решили? — уточняет Широ, измученный.

Хороший вопрос.  
У них была прекрасная ночь и крышесносный секс. Лотор признался, что Мэтт ему всё же нравится. Более того, оставил его спать в своей постели и приготовил ему утренний кофе.  
Их можно считать бойфрендами после такого?

— Мэтт?

Он ещё не встречался с кем-то серьёзно. С Лотором ему хочется быть серьёзным на все сто. Водить его на свидания, петь под окнами что-то из «Black Sabbath» и распивать кагор на брудершафт.

— Я-я не знаю.

Широ меняется в лице:

— Как это?

— У нас всё сложно, понимаешь, — Мэтт прочёсывает пятернёй волосы, нервничая. — Вот заведёшь себе сладкого мальчика с глазами-океанами, тогда и поговорим.

— Я не влюбляюсь больше, — мрачно отрезает Широ. — Да и где я его найду. Не на кладбище же.

Отличная тема для шуток, только Мэтту не до них. Ему нужно знать, какой статус у их с Лотором отношений. Он заснуть не сможет, если не узнает.

Между тем в кафетерий входит солнце. На самом деле входит Лотор, но для Мэтта это одно и то же.  
Он проходит мимо. Садится за соседний столик — элегантно закидывает ногу на ногу, открывая свой ноутбук. Откидывается на спинку, пока печатает что-то. Всё это время Мэтт не сводит с него влюблённый взгляд.

— Подойдёшь, может? — предлагает Широ шёпотом. Мэтт отмахивается, продолжая пялиться.

Лотор знает, что Мэтт смотрит. Наверняка знает. Улыбается уголком рта, стягивая шейный платок. Позволяет всем увидеть засос, который Мэтт оставил утром.  
Это весомее признания. Гораздо. И Мэтта срывает с места сразу же.

— Добрый день, редакция газеты «Гарнизонский вестник».

— Ты не посмеешь! — Широ слишком громкий; на них даже оборачиваются, но Мэтту всё равно. Лотор _смеётся_. Искренне. Прикрывает рот ладонью, смущаясь, и Мэтт готов зацеловать его до смерти.

— Привет, — всё же отвечает он. — Сегодня снова тест на тип личности по выбранным цветам?

— Нет. Просто подошёл сказать, что ты само очарование.

— О, вот как. Спасибо. Это… мило.

— А я говорил, что вообще-то романтик?

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Лотор складывает руки на столе, заинтересованный. — Неужели хочешь предложить мне что-то романтичное?

— А то. У меня есть план. — Мэтт улыбается, видя улыбку напротив. — Как ты смотришь на прогулку по кладбищу?


End file.
